The following abbreviations are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description of the state-of-the-art and the present invention.                BSC Base Station Controller        BTS Base Transmission Station        BFN Node B Frame Number        C/I Carrier to Interference Ratio (same as SINR)        CDF Cumulative Distribution Function        CFN Connection Frame Number        CQI Channel Quality Information        E-UTRAN Long Term Evolution UTRAN        GSM Global System for Mobile Communications        HARQ Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request        HSPA High Speed Packet Access        LTE Long Term Evolution        MCS Modulation and Coding Scheme        NBAP Node B Application Protocol        OFDM Orthogonal Frequency Divisional Multiplexing        RBS Radio Base Station        RNC Radio Network Controller        RFN RNC Frame Number        SFN System Frame Number        SINR Signal to Interference Plus Noise Ratio        TD-SCDMA Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access        UE User Equipment (same as user terminal)        UTRAN Universal Mobile Telecommunications System Terrestrial Radio Access Network        WCDMA Wideband Code Division Multiple Access        
Referring to FIG. 1 (PRIOR ART), there is a block diagram of a traditional wireless communication system 100 that includes two base stations 102 and 104 each of which respectively has an antenna network 106 and 108 which emits a fixed beam 110 and 112 towards multiple user terminals 114a, 114b and 114c. The traditional base stations 102 and 104 are deployed to emit fixed beams 110 and 112 which have vertical tilt angles 116 and 118 that are statically set to provide coverage within their respective cells 120 and 122 to the user terminals 114a, 114b, and 114c. The vertical tilt angles 116 and 118 of the beams 110 and 112 are optimized during the deployment of their antenna networks 106 and 108 to provide sufficient SINRs and to maximize the throughputs of the wireless communication system 100 and/or the multiple user terminals 114a, 114b and 114c. 
One problematical issue with this set-up is that the antenna tilt optimization is performed under specific system deployment and traffic assumptions which typically represent the long-term statistics of the environment. As the long-term statistics change from their initial condition, the base stations 102 and 104 can be re-evaluated and parameters including the vertical tilt angles 116 and 118 of beams 110 and 112 can be updated to reflect new traffic assumptions which represent the new long-term statistics of the environment which are currently in effect. However, setting system parameters based on the long-term statistics may be somewhat inefficient in that the parameters are likely to be mismatched in the short term to the environment (e.g., not account for quick changes in user traffic).
Another problematic issue with this set-up is that the base stations 102 and 104 emit beams 110 and 112 which have a uniform elevation pattern that does not help the user terminals 114 (e.g., user terminal 114b) located at an edge 124 of their respective cells 120 and 122 and may be affected more by interference. FIG. 1 helps illustrate this problematical issue where the vertical elevations of the beams 110 and 112 are set so their beam patterns extend to the edge 124 for two cells 120 and 122. In this example, the cell-edge user terminal 114b would suffer from interference caused by the user terminal 114c in the neighboring cell 122.
Yet another problematic issue with this set-up is that the base stations 102 and 104 have a static antenna deployment and this induces a certain SINR distribution that corresponds to a specific geographical area, but it does not necessarily reflect the distribution of the user terminals 114a, 114b and 114c within that specific geographical area. For example, consider the signal levels 202 (desired path gain 202) for user terminals 114a and 114b (for example) within cell 120 and the noise plus interference levels 204 (interfering path gain 204) from user terminals 114c (for example) within cell 122 shown in the plot of FIG. 2 (PRIOR ART). In this plot, the desired cell 120 is assumed to have a 1500 m radius and the letter “D” in the legend means desired while the letter “I” in the legend means interfering. Both path gains 202 and 204 are plotted as a function of distance from the center of the desired cell 120 where the center is associated with the first base station 102. In both the desired and interfering cells 120 and 122, the antenna networks 106 and 108 respectively emit beams 110 and 112 with a static vertical tilt angle 116 and 118 which is 5 degrees while their elevation half-power beam-width is 3 degrees. A noise floor of −125 dB is assumed and multiple user terminals 114 are drawn uniformly and randomly and then placed within the cells 120 and 122. FIG. 3 (PRIOR ART) is a plot that shows the SINR 302 for the path gain 202 realizations as a function of distance from the first base station 102. Additionally, FIG. 4 (PRIOR ART) shows a CDF 402 of this SINR 302 for all user terminals 114 whose distance is 1500 m or less from the desired first base station 102. From these three plots, the following conclusions can be observed:                User terminals 114b (for example) located close to the cell edge 124 have low SINR 302 values and are located in the low range of the CDF 402.        Assuming a uniform distribution of user terminals 114 in the cell 120, the greatest number of user terminals 114 will be located or positioned in the outer area of the cell 120. Hence, these user terminals 114 will likely have low SINR 302 values and be located in the low range of the CDF 402.        The dip in path gain 202 and SINR 302 for user terminals 114 which are located closer to the base station 102 is due to beam elevation grating lobes, which can typically be handled by using a null-fill in the design of the antenna network 106 or by using an auxiliary beam with a low signal strength which fills in the area. As can be seen, the dip in the path gain 202 and SINR 302 of these plots is not due to interference or noise effects.        
In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that there has been and still is a need to address the aforementioned problematical issues and other problematical issues associated with the traditional base stations 102 and 104 that emit beams 110 and 112 which have statically set vertical tilt angles 116 and 118. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the present invention.